


Stay-At-Home-Saturdays

by jungsoy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuddling i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungsoy/pseuds/jungsoy
Summary: they really out here being cute or whatever





	Stay-At-Home-Saturdays

it's stay-at-home saturday and minhyuk is still cuddled in his own bed. minhyuk doesn't hear the front door of his apartment opening and closing, then someone enters his bedroom.

"lazy bum, you're still in bed."

minhyuk cracks an eye open, squinting at the sudden light. he was met with a tall lad who had arms on his hips, smiling nevertheless. minhyuk smiled back, still drowsy from sleep. upon seeing the other's smile gets wider, minhyuk went ahead to continue sleeping and get all the sleep he deserved, his back facing hyungwon.

"wh-what? no greetings?"

the taller pouted. with eyes still shut, minhyuk giggles and then shook his head. after a few minutes of complete silence, and no movement whatsoever, minhyuk clears his throat.

"hyungwon-ah, are you just gonna stand there and watch me sleep? because that's creepy."

hyungwon stoned, that raspy voice gave him chills.

"plus, you're missing the warmth i'm getting." minhyuk adds.

hyungwon sighed with a smile the went ahead to make himself comfortable. minhyuk felt the bed dip and then he was shifted to turn around. his forehead was met with hyungwon's chest. hyungwon wraps his arms around minhyuk rather protectively but minhyuk doesn't complain about the tightness. after all, minhyuk still tries to snuggle even closer to his boyfriend. he sighed, contently.

"you're really lazy."

"says the one who was lazy to cook even though the ingredients are all there."

hyungwon chuckled, "but you're lazier."

"but you still love me."

"you bet, i love you. i love you tons, more than tons, more than you can ever imagine."

minhyuk smiled against hyungwon's chest. there wasn't a need to go out and watch movies or sappy love stories, or go to their favourite cafe and feed each other. stay-at-home saturdays meant staying at home for real, and nothing can beat cuddling together for the whole day, until the growling and grumbling of their stomachs are just as annoying as minhyuk's alarm clock.

**Author's Note:**

> she's been moved from aff to ao3 my dudes, no worries!
> 
> it's @royaldoy on twt my dudes <3


End file.
